


Halloween

by qsxcguik



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, solangelo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik
Summary: ps：过去有部分宗教认为万圣节是不该欢庆的，这间接迎接了魔鬼，所以对万圣夜持不认同甚至反对观点，到了现代基本没有这样了，玩一丁丁丁丁点差异梗。ps：威尔不是不想出门玩cosplay，but今年他心仪的光剑坏了。ps：私设是11月到冬天，尼克冬天时不时回去康康傻爹，所以只是过来跟威尔温存一晚。
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 4





	Halloween

当尼克沉溺于如潮般的快感时，他突然感觉到有东西咯到了手——准确的说，是他被干到神志不清时伸手胡乱摸着床单时碰到的，小小的，不是特别硬，略带点软。  
他浑噩的脑子里对于这东西的存在只含糊了一瞬，他的身体被汗水与些许别的体液打湿，一如他现在只有咸腥味的思维，他的双眼集中起些许焦距，腰部颤抖着在迎合中艰难地用上些许力道抬起身子，刚下意识地咕哝出声，后头接上的便是无法控制的呻吟，“什……唔啊——嗯啊啊！威廉……啊！”  
尼克通常不随便喊他的全名，只有什么事严重时才克制不住——好比现在他舒服到了极点，威尔干得他太美了。  
没人能比尼克更真实地感觉到干进他屁股里的那玩意的热情，被侵犯到不断啪啪啪的滋味妙不可言，身下的床仍然在承受着他们的性爱节奏作响，尼克仅剩的理智只发挥出刚才那一个字，现在他什么都想不起了，除了威尔的鸡巴有多美妙，他摸到他腰上的手带来多大的快感，在此之前他从未发现自己这么敏感——远胜他以往任何时刻，那些拒绝他人的，痛苦至极的，都不及威尔此刻半分。  
诸神啊。尼克克制不住扭动屁股和缩起内部的冲动，他的脑子只剩下这样做威尔会将他操得更爽的本能，是最原始最坦诚的回馈，令哈迪斯之子猛地抓着床单，没意识到自己把咯手的小玩意也一并抓着。他趴着，半张脸埋进床单里，呼吸狂乱粗重，呻吟肆无忌惮，威尔干得他口水直流，双腿无用地乱蹬，自己的鸡巴抵着床单磨到隐约发疼也只是加剧了快感，仅剩下贪婪的爱意与欲望疯长。  
威尔没有俯下身压着他，他跪在尼克双腿之间，不时屏起呼吸来干着尼克的屁眼，房间昏暗，但少年欲望蓬发的健全肉体仍然令人见之沉迷。  
威尔一开始还能控制住缓慢温柔的节奏，但情欲蒙了他的克制，比起看到尼克因为彼此大腿间的摩擦而浑身颤抖，威尔显然更乐意现在这样半压半摸着尼克的腰将他操得湿哒哒的，他喜欢像他是一只可口的羊羔那样上他，就像尼克也喜欢将他干成这样一样。尽管渐入佳境，鸡巴干入后穴的频率也愈发加快，但威尔还是注意到尼克那一丁点的异样，他着迷地喘气，全身发烫，往他们早早共同探索出的尼克的敏感处狠狠撞入几发后才歪了歪头，气息不稳地开口。  
“尼克，哈……怎、怎么？”  
“没。”尼克太乐意性爱，已经想不起任何除开威尔带给他的快乐以外的东西，他仓皇在这一片混乱中咽了口口水，开口只能吐露心意，“我不知道，不要问，继续，威廉——威尔，我——啊……不要停下，我喜欢你，我喜欢这个——呃啊啊！”  
威尔再不问了，他加速摆动腰身，将这种混乱猛然拔上另一种全新的高度，一切视野内的、视野外的都像是被少年操得支离破碎开，只有恍惚可见的热情填满所有的缝隙，然后连同这股热情也随着肉体与肉体的撞击猛拉到极致，轰然坠下。  
尼克射到身下时浑身绷得最紧，像终于拉满的弓射出了那支箭，猛地发泄出来令他脑袋里一片空白，待他回过神时，他已经闭上眼，呼吸间全是另一个人的气味，但尼克感觉得出自己下意识和威尔彼此搂抱在一起不住喘息了，这令他不时适宜地想起每次拼尽全力战斗——召唤出骷髅——后的状态，某种方面来讲，疲惫程度不分上下，但只有这个会令他和威尔都满足。  
尼克感觉到威尔松开了手，他听到威尔下了床、摘掉避孕套的动静，但他仍然闭着眼睛，嗓子发干——每次做爱后都这样——也不愿动弹，直到威尔回过身试探性地拨开他额前湿黏的黑发，吻他的额头，又吻在他的眼睛上。  
尼克睁开眼，看见威尔是拿着一杯水回来的。  
“啊，你醒着。”  
“当然。”尼克仍然不愿意动身，他半是懒惰半是欣赏地眯起眼，看着眼前这具他享用过的、还流着汗珠的赤裸肉体——明明威尔是治疗师，他是战士，但威尔远比他要结实点。  
威尔拉起尼克，将水杯塞进尼克手里，然后又走向浴室，尼克反注意到自己另一只手里抓着的东西，“什么东西？”  
他一边喝水润润嗓子，一边打开手，发现手里躺着一颗颜色花哨的糖果。  
——他来找威尔时可没带这种东西，那这是威尔的东西了。  
尼克注意到不仅自己手里，甚至地上也散落着几颗不同包装的糖——鉴于男朋友是位治疗师的职业，尼克一时说不准自己男朋友身上的任何携带物会不会都是某种治疗药物。  
没等他琢磨出来，回来带他去洗澡的威尔就发现了他手中的糖。  
“是刚才时候从衣服里掉出来的吧。”威尔拿过糖果，亲手拆开，“你要吃吗？”  
“只是糖果？”尼克就着威尔的手吃下糖，一股浓浓的玉米味充斥口腔，尼克皱起眉，“比你那糟糕的口香糖好多了。”  
“这是栗米糖。”威尔说道，“每年这时候我都会拿一把放到口袋里，出门给那群小Trick or Treat分一点。”  
“Trick or Treat？”尼克的眉头深皱一下，然后松开，“哦。”  
威尔察觉出尼克的反应，他眨眨眼，“你不——”  
“我知道。”尼克打断话。  
威尔面不改色地改口，“……我还以为以前也有的？”  
他们都知道威尔指的以前是什么时候。  
“那不一样。”尼克在嘴里来回滚着糖，含糊不清又一本正经地说，“今晚更像是鬼夜——我是指那些真正的鬼魂，可能会暂时性地返回凡世，这最初可能的确时伪装起来与鬼魂混淆的日子，但并不是那种——”他做了个欢呼、庆贺、转圈圈的手势，“那种日子。”  
“一位黑暗先生在我面前跟我说这种话，”威尔咕哝了下，“如果你不想被别人这么说的话，那你就别对别人说。”  
“哼。”尼克咽下糖，“那今天怎么没人找你要糖？”  
他都跟威尔待在一起一整天了，要不是没小孩找威尔要糖，他也不会直至现在才发现。  
尼克没发觉自己把一切这个夜晚的元素都过滤得一干二净——街边房子的南瓜灯，路上大人小孩的装扮与游行，以及那些大大小小无处不在的万圣节单词。  
这得是对一个人到怎样地步的沉迷才能做出的下意识忽略。  
威尔眼里流露出些许古怪的笑意。  
——鬼王当然值得独揽Treat。

—.END.—

**Author's Note:**

> ps：过去有部分宗教认为万圣节是不该欢庆的，这间接迎接了魔鬼，所以对万圣夜持不认同甚至反对观点，到了现代基本没有这样了，玩一丁丁丁丁点差异梗。
> 
> ps：威尔不是不想出门玩cosplay，but今年他心仪的光剑坏了。
> 
> ps：私设是11月到冬天，尼克冬天时不时回去康康傻爹，所以只是过来跟威尔温存一晚。


End file.
